


voice of madness (sing me a song)

by WithYourRhythm



Category: Naruto
Genre: Canon Universe, Character Study, F/M, Gen, M/M, Mentioned Canonical Character Death, Missing Scene, Worldbuilding, i guess?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-27 18:44:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16707982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WithYourRhythm/pseuds/WithYourRhythm
Summary: (Had he only seen- Had he only realized- Had he just admitted and kissed-)After all, everything was a lie except Rin. Nothing was real, nothing was, nothing,nothing nothingnothingnothing-(But his love for Kakashi was real.)





	voice of madness (sing me a song)

**Author's Note:**

> Another shitty drabble for my entertainment during exam week. Decided to leave it here.

* * *

It's a beautiful lie that comes out of his mouth. A dream world, with nothing but love and acceptance, with his precious people. It's a really tempting lie too. But-

 

But, he remembers the way Kakashi had looked, the tremble hidden behind his blank voice, his empty looking eyes, staring at the Memorial Stone with nothing but grief.

 

Obito has always known that Kakashi was younger than him, but thought that it was merely four years. And before, that four years were the only thing Obito could held over Kakashi's head. But now, Obito wishes that Kakashi didn't have to see such horrors at that age. He can't imagine what he would feel like if he were to see his grandmother lying under the mattress with a soft expression on her face at eight. It would shatter his already cracked heart, and now…

 

And now, his heart was broken beyond healing, and Kakashi's was- it had been like that since his father's death, hadn’t it? If Obito could see his pain earlier, if he tried to see who Kakashi was under all those acts-!

 

Yet, here he was, sitting in a cave with a man long lost to the history, planning the end of the world he knew.

 

But that… that wasn't all of it, was it? Not for him.

 

Sweet Rin, with her kind smile and never trembling hands -unlike his own-, was _dead_.

 

Kakashi was the one who killed her.

 

Rin was always more than a dream for him. She was the reality behind all that lies of blood and war and death, the only truth, beautiful and solid, _healing_.

 

It wasn't the real one, the world he lived in. It was an ugly, _ugly_ lie and he had to fix it. He had to fix it and bring the only reminder of the reality he ever had back to the real world he fixed, so he could hold her hands and thank her.

 

Kakashi had no place in that dream.

 

(Had he only seen- Had he only realized- Had he just admitted and kissed-)

 

After all, everything was a lie except Rin. Nothing was real, nothing was, nothing, _nothing nothingnothingnothing-_

 

_(But his love for Kakashi was real.)_


End file.
